In general, flash memory is electronic memory that is understood to include a solid-state non-volatile storage medium that can be electrically erased and reprogrammed, in flash memory, a memory cell includes a semiconductor channel region on which is formed a tunnel oxide layer and a gate electrode. In contrast to a typical metal-oxide semiconductor field effect transistor, the gate electrode of the flash memory can include two separate electrode layers (a floating gate and a control gate), which are separated from one another by an interlayer oxide region. To write to the memory cell, a voltage is applied such that the charge stored in the floating gate changes. The change in charge stored in the floating gate alters the threshold voltage VT of the memory cell.